Iskendriel
Iskendriel is a Peacekeeper for The Imperium where she is tasked with ensuring the safety of The Imperium from extra-dimensional threats of being a Multiversal empire. She is an alimean with a sour temper and generally prefers to work alone but her handler, another version of Iskendriel from an alternate universe, fits her into a unit for her to lead. Iskendriel is not a normal alimean but one of The Scourge, which has turned her skin ashen and she has cracks of red upon her body and around her eyes. She is a Planestrider, allowing her to not only travel through the Multiverse but pull objects from other universes and use them. Description Appearance Whereas most alimeans, even in alternate universes, have marble-white skin, Iskendriel does not. Instead her skin is ash grey, even to the touch it would feel as soft as ash, but is also cracked along her back and under her eyes giving deep, molten red scars. Her hair is black and cut quite short, growing just beyond the ear. She has long fringe that almost covers one of her eyes, giving her an 'emo look'. Her body is slim and fit but not muscular. In contrast to her body, she wears absolute white. She has tall, white boots, tight trousers and a top. Over all of that she will often wear a black, though very thin, trench coat that is best for keeping her scars well concealed. Personality When it comes to doing her job, Iskendriel is dead serious and rarely second-guesses her actions, even when killing her own alternate self. She has a love-hate relationship with her handler, another Iskendriel, who she forcibly calls Isk against her will. Iskendriel can be abrasive and rude and even childish when annoyed. She is ashamed of being one of The Scourge, resented by her own people, and is afraid that she is already a monster but if her scars were to get worse, she would be utterly hideous and people wouldn't even want to look upon her. Her sour personality is likely a defence mechanism after being subjected to scorn all her life. She will offer obligatory greetings or welcomes and even small talk to those she passes, however she does all of this for the sake of formality and actually resents being forced to partake and would rather be left aloneTales Post 9, Tales Page 1, The Peacekeepers (Story Arc), Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. Although she is outwardly rude to everyone, she can be considerate of others' needs, such as accommodating the disability of Dr Lawrence Carroll, but she would neither admit to it nor want people to recognise that quality in herTales Post 10, Tales Page 1, The Peacekeepers (Story Arc), Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. She is quick to insult others and criticise them, even for problems outside of their control. She deliberately picks fights with people and enjoys angering them, especially those she finds beautiful. Habits Iskendriel is an avid smoker, often chain-smoking when not busy otherwise. She will toss used cigarettes around The Fracture for droids to clean up. Powers Planestrider See also: Planestrider Iskendriel is a Planestrider, which means she is able to travel across the Multiverse in an instant. When she does so she appears pixelated to viewers and her own vision becomes pixelated too until she fully materialises in the new universe. She is able to pull objects from alternate realities into her own, from speeder bikes to weapons. These extra-reality objects can, however, be forcibly removed by a reality stabiliser of The Peacekeepers technology. When most people travel through realities they are tearing space-time and forcing the new reality to accept their presence, which is, to a Planestrider, a metaphysically violent way of travelling. Planestriders, however, are smoothly accommodated by reality as though they are meant to be there and that their unexpected presence is nothing strange. She is able to read universe 'walls', identifying which universe or reality she is in. Possessions Personal Information Processor See also: Personal Information Processor Iskendriel owns her own PIP, a common device attached to the arm that relays a great deal of information to their users. Iskendriel often uses hers for messages and maps of locations. It's linked to The Imperium network, which allows an incredible amount of information from across the entire Multiverse. Locations Castle Camelot See also: Castle Camelot Castle Camelot was once located on the planet Earth and acted as the centre of government under King ArthurPan Post 25, Pan Page 1, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer. and later Prince LlacheuPan Post 34, Pan Page 1, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. However it was caught within The Fracture following reality's reconstruction after The Sundering. The Fracture is made up entirely of these fragments of reality that were unable to return to their former places and so Castle Camelot is one floating island within the masses. Like with all these locations, Camelot is trapped in time stasis from the moment it was taken into The Fracture so everything about it remains static, even down to the clothes of Queen Guinevere in Iskendriel's bedroom. Iskendriel chose Camelot as her home due to its proximity to The Fountain of Aletheia, which is from her original homeworld. The Fountain of Aletheia See also: The Fountain of Aletheia The Fountain of Aletheia is a fountain that rests upon a small floating island of its own in The Fracture where it was taken from Iskendriel's homeworld. The fountain's island has been connected to Castle Camelot by blue spiralling staircases that Iskendriel built. Phasing into The Fracture can be dangerous due to its instability so most agents have a safe spot to phase in at, Iskendriel's being the fountain. The water from the fountain flows but when it meets the basin of water it causes no ripples, giving the basin water a mirror-like quality. History Tales from The Imperium The Peacekeepers Main article: The Peacekeepers (Story Arc) At some point in her past, Iskendriel met Aire as Death. Iskendriel was tasked with the execution of another Iskendriel on the planet Tatooine. This Iskendriel marked the fourth time she had had to kill one of her alternate selves. Because most versions of Iskendriel are Planestriders, killing any Iskendriel can be exceptionally difficult. To do it she had to rely on underhanded tactics and rendered Iskendriel without her powers with a reality stabiliser. After executing the target, Iskendriel returned to The Fracture and spent time in her home, Castle Camelot. She contacted her handler, another version of Iskendriel commonly known as Isk, who announced that she had a new mission for Iskendriel to undertake. Both of them had felt the death of the target Iskendriel because the death of every alternate self transfers some of their essence to the remaining many Iskendriels of the Multiverse. Isk felt bad because the sensation actually feels pleasurable. Iskendriel travelled via the airways of The Fracture to the Heart of Yself which acts as the headquarters for the Peacekeepers. Once in the meeting room Isk informed Iskendriel that she had actually allocated another person as team leader. The team used the airways to travel to The Kracker, a creature within The Fracture that could send the non-Planestriders across the Multiverse. She managed to insult most of the members of her group, especially Rab'ia al Fihri who she would banter with constantly. Their destination was The Lamb, flagship of Ameryl, the Left Arm of The Imperium. She, however, departed the ship and boarded the God-Killer where she would become trapped in a Time-Lock. The group had to place reality stabilisers around the ship to protect it from the time-lock so that the ship could continue service despite the loss of Ameryl. The group went to the planet Necrill to for their new mission, but Dusty was unable to make sense of the threads in the area due to a lot of time-travel activity. This prompted insults from Iskendriel, which brought her into an argument with Girda Heth. Ultimately they would have to return to Kildare, where Dr Lawrence Carroll was using his magicks to gather cluesTales Post 11, Tales Page 1, The Peacekeepers (Story Arc), Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. Notes Britt's Commentary "Although the idea of The Peacekeepers existed for many years prior to writing on the NeS forum, Iskendriel as a Character actually came from Al Ciao the Writer after I asked if he wanted me to any of his character ideas. The concept of the Planestrider also came from Al Ciao the Writer and the Character of Iskendriel was then expanded on and altered by myself. Iskendriel (Fourth) most accurately fits Al Ciao the Writer's original concept of Iskendriel while central Iskendriel of The Peacekeepers deviates dramatically." ~ Britt the Writer References Pantheons of the NeSiverse Tales from The Imperium References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The Imperium Characters Category:Peacekeepers